


The sea holds many surprises

by Deanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, and mermen, au mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanstiel/pseuds/Deanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had recently died. Dean goes down to the ocean to swim out to Cas's rock. Mermen are involved. No major charcter death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sea holds many surprises

Dean was walking down the cliff path. It still hurt to come here. It had been only five months since Castiel had died, but still, it had been Castiel's favorite place. He always looked the most at peace here. The wind ruffled his hair as a sad smile spread across his face. He had loved the sea too much, insisting that the storm was nothing and drowning. He had been a strong swimmer, but it hadn't made a difference. The funeral had been hard. Since blue and grey had been Cas's favorite colors, they had been everywhere. But for Dean, it only reminded him of how he had died. There was a rock just off shore that was large enough for a few people to sit and chat. Cas had loved to swim out there and mess around. That's where Dean was headed. He had a ring that he'd planned to give Cas once he worked up the courage. Leaving it on this rock was the best he would get now. He got down to the beach and stripped off his shirt pushing his toes into the hard sand. He day was clear but not warm. It took him a little over 13 minutes to reach the rock. As he was hauling himself up onto the rock, he heard a splash on the other side.  
"Hey! Is someone over there?"  
"Dean!"   
A second later, Castiel's head popped up from behind the rock. That's when Dean fell off. He scrambled back on to the rock.  
"H-how? Aren't you...?"  
"Dead?"  
He swallowed.  
"Yeah, that."  
"If you die in the ocean, as it turns out, you become a mermaid or merman."  
"Well, you are an angel after all."  
"That I am."  
Dean crawled across the rock. He started stroking his face.  
"You really are real."  
"Of course. I don't have legs but I'm definitely real."  
And then he kissed him. Not making out or anything, the kind of kiss that is not quite chaste with just the edges of his lips inside Dean's mouth. After he pulled away he reached around behind himself.  
"Hey, I brought you something. I mean, I figured if you were dead I could just leave it here, but..."  
He pulled out the box and opened it.  
"You'll take it, right?"  
"Of course Dean. I would have to be crazy not to."  
And that's how the newly made merman Castiel and the human Dean Winchester got engaged.


End file.
